criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Heavy is the Head that Wears the Crown
Heavy is the Head that Wears the Crown is the first case of World Edition: The Mysteries Beneath by CoolCCMystery. It is also the first case of Europe, taking place in London, England. Case Background The player arrived in Britain to become a homicide detective for the World Crime Investigation Agency, and the chief of the agency, Flora Russais, and her assistant, Rosie Deerwood, gratefully welcomed them. Samuel Robertson was away in undercover, so Flora introduced the player to Lauren Wong instead, who was excited for their first investigation together. Flora also introduced the player to coroner Nicky Saedd, head of forensics Johan Miller, tech expert David Guguin, profiler Natasha Dmitriyeva, and historian Adam Campney. Wanting them to get started, Flora told them to head to Buckingham Palace to patrol the crowd. At the coronation at Buckingham Palace, an arrow flew out from the crowd and struck Prince Daniel in the head as the Queen was about to crown him king. The player barred off the crime scene and sent to Nicky for an autopsy. The Queen demanded the duo to find the prince's killer. The player eventually uncovered that the killer handled firearms and drank tea. Later, David told the duo he found where the victim was the previous night. David had discovered that the victim had attended a play at the Globe Theater. The player headed off to the theater without hesitation. The player discovered the prince's crown which the Queen had reported missing. A stain of blood from the victim on a wet piece of paper had revealed that the killer enjoyed theater. Another search at the tea parlor revealed a briefcase owned by the Spanish Finance Minister, Ben Sablo. They asked Ben about his presence in England and Ben curtly said he had business with the prince. Ben was shocked and regretful when he heard of the prince's death, but Lauren was skeptical. Later, they discovered that Emily had threatened the victim because he had tried to evict her from her beloved tea parlor. The team were flabbergasted at Ben's presence in England. The Queen ordered the team to find her grandson's murderer or she would lock them up in the dungeons for life. With the queen’s warning in their minds, Lauren and the player headed investigated the theater again. They found a Spanish newspaper article which told that the British had bombed Spain. They also discovered a chest with Euros owned by Ben Sablo. Ben said he intended to trade the money for England’s finest jewels, but the player was doubtful. They also learned that Alice Sussica had threatened the victim with a gunshot. With no new evidence, the team decided to search the palace gardens. They discovered a crossbow and a jewel hidden in a pile of flowers and sent the both to Johan for examination. When the final pieces of evidence in place, they could arrest the killer of the beloved prince. The killer was Ben Sablo. A furious Ben denied that he had killed the prince. Lauren grilled him with the evidence: the tea on the prince’s sash, the jewel left behind and even his DNA on the murder weapon. Ben respected the player’s skills and claimed that Spain was bombed because of him. Vengeful, he flew to London with his money, briefcase and the murder weapon, before the prince’s coronation. Ben took his chance and shot the prince in the head while he was being crowned. A shocked Lauren shipped him to trial. Judge Crosby was horrified at the minister’s cold actions and sentenced Ben to 40 years in jail without parole. After the trial, Flora ordered the player to interrogate Ben about the bombing. Ben claimed that the prince had commanded to bomb Barcelona and Madrid to show the British's superiority. Not believing Ben's words, they investigated the tea parlor to find Ben's briefcase and found that he had news footage on an USB key. They also found a threat from Alice to a Spanish newspaper writer. Alice claimed that the writer had blamed the United Kingdom for the catastrophe in Spain. Knowing Samuel was undercover in Spain, Lauren asked him to deepen his investigation of the writer's whereabouts. They also found anonymous organization papers, contacting Emily Reuben to go undercover as a spy exchange for money and whatever she wanted. With no new leads, they confronted the tea parlor owner and pushed her to come clean. A gun was fired before she could mutter a sentence. Emily dropped dead. Lauren pursued the assailant, but the latter escaped. They decided to ask the Queen if she had heard about the prince's possible bombing. She said she had no clue of the bombing. The team returned to Ben and demanded answers. Ben only delivered a cynical message before a car crashed through the jail walls and broke Ben out. Left in smoke and debris, they had lost their last lead. When they returned to the Agency, Samuel called them and cried that Madrid was being bombarded and he needed help. The phone abruptly cut off before Lauren could reply. The team flew to Madrid to save Samuel—only to find a dead body. Victim *'Prince Daniel' (shot in the head while he was being crowned king) Murder Weapon *'Crossbow' Killer *'Ben Sablo' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks tea. *The suspect enjoys theater. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears jewels. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks tea. Suspect's Profile *The suspect handles firearms. *The suspect drinks tea. *The suspect enjoys theater. Suspect's Profile *The suspect handles firearms. *The suspect drinks tea. *The suspect enjoys theater. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears jewels. Suspect's Profile *The suspect handles firearms. *The suspect drinks tea. *The suspect enjoys theater. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears jewels. Killer's Profile *The killer handles firearms. *The killer drinks tea. *The killer enjoys theater. *The killer wears a jewel. *The killer has blue eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Buckingham Palace. (Clues: Victim’s Body, Broken Pieces, Prince’s Bag; New Suspect: Queen Suzanne II) * Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer handles firearms) * Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Picture) * Examine Picture. (New Suspect: Count David) * Interrogate Count David about his relationship to the victim. (Prerequisite: Count David identified) * Ask Queen Suzanne about her witnessing of the victim’s death. (Prerequisite: Buckingham Palace investigated) * Examine Prince’s Bag. (Result: Tea Parlor Cup; New Crime Scene unlocked: Tea Parlor) * Investigate Tea Parlor. (Clues: Blue Sash, Faded Paper; New Suspect: Emily Reuben; Prerequisite: Tea Parlor Cup found) * Examine Blue Sash. (Result: Strange Substance) * Analyze Strange Substance. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks tea) * Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Strange Symbol) * Analyze Threat to Victim. (03:00:00) * Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 * Investigate Globe Theater. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Prince's Crown; Wet Paper; New Suspect: Alice Sussica) * Examine Prince's Crown. (Result: DNA) * Examine DNA. (Result: Count David's DNA) * Talk to Count David about tampering with the victim's crown. (Prerequisite: DNA analyzed) * Examine Wet Paper. (Result: Theater Catalogue) * Examine Stain. (Result: Blood) * Analyze Blood (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer enjoys theater) * Investigate Tea Parlor Tables. (All tasks above must be completed; Clues: Briefcase, Faded Photo) * Examine Briefcase. (Result: Official Spanish Paper) * Analyze Official Spanish Paper. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Ben Sablo) * Ask Ben Sablo why he is in England. (Prerequisite: Official Spanish Paper analyzed) * Examine Faded Message. (Result: Threat) * Talk to Emily Reuben about the threat to the victim. (Prerequisite: Threat revealed) * Go to Chapter 3 (1 star) Chapter 3 * Investigate Fountain. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Hidden Chest, Faded Notepad, Faded Paper) * Examine Hidden Chest. (Result: Unlocked Chest) * Examine Cash. (Result: Ben's Euros) * Ask Ben about the Euros in the chest. (Prerequisite: Ben's Euros found) * Examine Faded Notepad. (Result: Alice's Threat) * Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Spain News Headline) * Ask Alice Sussica why she threatened the victim. (Prerequisite: Alice's Threat) * Investigate Palace Gardens. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Pile of Flowers, Crossbow) * Analyze Crossbow (06:00:00; Murder Weapon Confirmed: Crossbow; Attribute: The killer has blue eyes) * Examine Flowers. (Result: Jewel) * Analyze Jewel. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a jewel) * Take care of the killer now! * Go to We All Fall Down 1 (1 star) We All Fall Down 1 - The Bombed Conflict * Figure out what Ben had meant by the Spanish-English bombing. (Available after unlocking Europe AI) * Investigate Tea Parlor. (Prerequisite: Talk to Ben Sablo; Clues: Red Briefcase) * Examine Red Briefcase. (Result: USB Key) * Analyze USB Key (12:00:00; News Footage Found) * Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Faded Note) * Examine Faded Note. (Result: Threat to Spanish Writer) * Analyze Threat. (06:00:00; Alice's Threat) * Ask Alice Sussica what she knows about the threatening note. (Prerequisite: Threatening Note analyzed) * Investigate Theater. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Folder) * Examine Folder. (Prerequisite: Investigate Theater. Result: Organization Papers * Analyze Organization Papers (3:00:00; Emily Reuben revealed as possibly a part of the organization.) * Ask Emily Reuben about the organization. (Prerequisite: Organization Papers analyzed; Reward: Burger) * Ask Queen Suzanne about the bombing. (Prerequisite: Interrogate Emily Reuben; Reward: Royal Costume) * Demand answers about the organization from Ben Sablo. (Prerequisite: All tasks completed; Reward: 200 XP) * Move on to the next case! (1 star) Trivia The case name is based on a quote by Shakespeare, "Uneasy is the head that wears the crown," and a saying, "heavy is the head," which is based on stress and royalty. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Europe (Jordan)